carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimes and Punishment (1989)
Taking advice from Sammy Jo, Fallon agrees to see Blake and tell him about the photo Zorelli gave her. Blake really wants to see his daughter and stops by Delta Rho. As he waits for Fallon, Blake knocks over some magazines on the coffee table. In that pile he finds out the photo. Fallon sees Blake with the photo and tries to explain herself, but to no avail. Of course Zorelli was trying to trick Fallon, that is what Blake was telling her all along. Distraught that she may have lost her father for good, Fallon goes over to Zorelli's to tell him that he made her a traitor and to stay away from her. However they end this by making love, Fallon being unaware that Zorelli got his gun back. Sammy Jo wants to keep her promise to her Aunt Krystle that she would help the homeless and visits Tanner at his mechanic's shop where he teaches kids a trade. Tanner is embarrassed since he is without his shirt. Sammy Jo gives him a huge check and tells him that she wants to get personally involved. A priest, who works there also, arrives and when the two watch Sammy Jo walk away, the priest reminds Tanner that he is already married. Alexis returns to Denver and interrupts Adam and Joanna. Adam was trying to seal the deal. Alexis could care less as she is waiting for news from Natumbe, but communications are down. The next day, she sees Sable in the Carlton and the two spat with Alexis promising Sable some very bad news. Alexis gets the news she is waiting for and brings Adam to Sable's suit. Decked out with a fishbowl and some tankers Alexis informs Sable that her tankers are at the bottom of the sea. The phone rings and Sable learns that her seven tankers were blown up. Sable is outraged and Monica wonders how many people died as a result. But, no one did. Good thing Sable is probably insured. The tanker incident makes Sable even more determined to destroy Alexis. She asks Monica to go full steam ahead on the lawsuit, but first they need political clout. Monica suggests they enlist Jeff for it. Sable is so determined to destroy Alexis that she is willing to enlist Jeff and recruits Monica to take care of it. Monica helps herself to Jeff's apartment where she cooks him dinner. After some fighting with whipped cream, the two eat and Monica tells Jeff that Jason has cut off all ties with Monica (that is why she isn't working at Colby Enterprises) and Miles. But, Monica is a survivor, she is more concerned with Miles. Sable assures Dex that he need not tell Alexis about their affair. Dex is also upset with Alexis for restarting her war with Blake. He finally goes to her suite to talk. Alexis just wants to be physical with the man that she loves and to celebrate her tanker victory over Sable. Dex doesn't want to celebrate and confronts Alexis about the tankers, Blake, and accuses her of an affair in Paris. Alexis, as a smart woman, quickly realizes that when a man accuses a woman of an affair that means he had one. Alexis wants to know details. Or, she just wants to be told that it was a meaningless one night stand. Dex remains quiet and Alexis figures out that he slept with Sable. Alexis wants nothing more to do with Dex. Dex really doesn't seem to be too upset about his final break with Alexis. He even goes to Blake to convince him to give Sable another chance. Dex tells Blake that Sable made a promise to Krystle to protect Blake and that she is ready to go after Alexis. Blake wishes her luck and thinks he has been too hard on her. Dex also wants to know from Sable why she hates Alexis so much. Clearly, Sable is not after Alexis because she slept with Jason. Sable admits as much but won't tell Dex what exactly she did, but cryptically tells him she knows. Blake confronts Alexis about the ad in her paper. Alexis claims she had nothing to do with it, which is true since it was Adam (Blake doesn't know that). The ad actually paid off as Adam believes this call from a person named Chisolm may be legit. Adam goes to meet Chisolm, but it is his granddaughter, Phoenix. Phoenix checks Adam out and believes she can trust him. They set up a meeting at the grandfather's place. Ellsworth Chilsolm tells Adam and Alexis that he knows who murdered Roger Grimes. He saw Grimes enter the mine at night with a man wearing a bright orange jacket with a big C on it. Alexis instantly recognizes the jacket as Blake's. Ellsworth chimes in that is correct and claims Blake killed Roger Grimes. Aside, Alexis vows to destroy Blake. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Abruzzo ... Sgt. John Zorelli * Kevin Bernhardt as Father Tanner McBride * Lou Beatty Jr. ... Rudy Richards * Lezlie Deane ... Phoenix Chisolm * Pierrino Mascarino ... Father Shea * John McLiam ... Elsworth Chisolm * Kim Terry ... Joanna Sills * John Brandon ... Captain William Handler * Tony DeCarlo ... Young Mechanic Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * David Paulsen .... executive supervising producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.